thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Angelica Saffron
'Biography' Angelica Charisse Saffron is the demigod daughter of Venus and Daniel Saffron, born on 18th August. The story of Angelica starts with Daniel Saffron, who was a travelling journalist, encountering Venus, the Roman goddess of Love, in Paris, when he was at work. Just like any other stories of demigods and their parents, the two fell in love and soon the immortal left. And a year later, a beautiful baby girl, Angelica, wrapped in blanket, was found on Daniel's doorstep with a box from Venus explaining what had happened. Daniel adored the child, but at the same time, he hated the fact that her child - their child reminded him the woman whom he loved, who had vanished into thin air all in a sudden. He left her in good hands of his parents, Derek and Carol Saffron, using his job as his reason excuse. Derek and Carol were both humorous and open-minded people, who greatly had influenced Angelica as she grew up. Angelica may felt alone all the time and wished that her dad could spend more time with her. Still, she was grateful for what her loving grandparents had done for her. The family wasn't very wealthy, but they had enough money to lead a comfortable and decent life. Carol and Derek had been encouraging her to try out different things, from music, sports, languages to even studying - Angelica did, though hadn't mastered most of them. She enjoyed experiencing new things, but it didn't mean that she had a joyful school life, obviously. To Angelica, learning and school were different - school wasn't anything paradisical, because she hated obeying the school rules. She didn't get along with the queen bees at school either, who once invited her to join their clique mostly because of her physical appearance, but she refused. She hated the way those girls acted and treated the others. Despite the difficulties, she managed to survive it without being expelled. She had even become friends with a few. Her fourteenth year on Earth was the time when nightmares descended upon her real life. One day at night she was woken up at home by unbearable noises, only to find out that her apartment was on fire. She attempted to look for her grandparents and escape, but everything blackened in her eyes and the next thing she saw was the ceiling of the hospital ward, where she learnt the death of her grandparents. She was tremendously devastated at first. Yet, time heals. Eventually, she found a way to bury the sorrow deep in her heart, a way to set her life back on track like what Derek and Carol had always taught her when dealing with adversities. What she would never know was that it wasn't an ordinary fire, but a fire set accidentally when her grandparents were fighting against a monster that intruded their apartment, following the demigod scent of Angelica. Soon after Angelica had recovered, Daniel decided to move from New York to San Francisco, a decision unexplained until she encountered a monster again, a few days after her fifteenth birthday. It was a Cyclop disguised as a friendly girl at school whom she had befriended. Angelica didn't realize its true identity until it tried to kill her when she invited it to her home for a sleepover. She tried to defend herself, but her effort was almost completely useless. She thought her life was about to end, until her dad returned home just in time, helping her to get the Imperial Gold dagger that Venus had left her fifteen years ago. With the dagger, she weakened the Cyclop, but she was injured as well. She luckily made her escape and was found by Lupa a few hours later, who took her to the Wolf House for training. After being trained for a year, she was sent to Camp Jupiter, where she was claimed by Venus and accepted to Cohort 1. 'Personality' Angelica is outgoing, friendly, high-spirited and perhaps a bit childish. She laughs a lot. She's very adventurous, quite brave, mischievous and even sometimes a bit boyish, despite the fact that she's a daughter of Venus. At the same time, she appears to be rather capricious, reckless, impulsive and headstrong, often acting on her own accord recklessly and rebelliously. She is also quite emotional - when she's happy, she could be very, very loud and would probably be the sweetest person you would ever met; but when she's upset, she could be very, very quiet, paying little attention to people and things around her. Angelica likes to have fun, play and move around a lot. She acts fast and will get impatient very easily, often causing her troubles. As vivacious as she appears to be, there's also a quiet side of her who doesn't look for fun and excitement, but takes pleasure in serenely indulging in the nature's beauty. She's fiercely loyal to her friends and will literally do anything for them. Harm her friends, you're dead. 'Trivia' Name Etymology= |-| Traits= |-| Likes & Dislikes= |-| Other Info.= *Like most demigods, she has dyslexia and ADHD. *Angelica is a decent dagger-user. *Angelica isn't good at studying but she is athletic. She's a good swimmer, and was in the swimming team of her last school before the death of her grandparents. *Angelica enjoys listening to music (both classical & modern ones). She has thought of learning guitar some day. Category:Characters Category:ChocoKat Category:First Cohort Category:Female Category:Children of Venus Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:August Birthday Category:American Category:Dagger-Fighter Category:Demigod Category:Age 16 Category:Angelica Saffron Category:Dyslexic Category:ADHD